Dirty Little Secrets
by njoyham1242
Summary: The second installment of my first story Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. Its about secrets, heartbreak, mystery, and romance. Rose has a secret she is hiding. Jake and Nessie are preparing for their wedding, and everyone is preparing for the worst. Billy is fighting for his life. Continue reading to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is the second installment of the story Edward, Bella and Renesmee. Lots of suspense, heartbreak, romance and excitement to come! If you didn't read my first story check it out. Now on with the story. **

**Chapter 1 **

She sat alone in the dark, brooding over the news she just received. She was cunning. Leaving the country like that. She should have been more specific and threatening in the note. She thought back to the day she called her. She had sounded so angry, but she was pretty sure that it was just to fend off the fear she felt. Now she went off and took her and her mate off to another country. Oh well, she could be patient. She would let her have her time off, make her think that everything was fine but as soon as they were back stateside she would be sorry. She threw the knife as hard as she could at the picture across the dimly lit room.

"Your time will come Rose. Just you wait." She sneered at the picture.

Oo00oo

Renesmee sat there staring at the ring on her left hand. She couldn't get over its beauty. It was a simple ring but thats what made it so beautiful. It was unique just like her mothers was...and with just as much meaning.

blog/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/native_american_

It was a native american ring. One passed down through his family. It was his mothers. His mother. It made her sad that he never was able to grow up with a mother. Billy did the best he could. Now she was even more sad, his dad was undergoing chemo to try and beat the cancer. He said he didn't want to go down without a fight. Her thoughts carried her to that night.

_She was sitting there at Charlies table. Something that had become somewhat of a habit since Billy was diagnosed. Every Sunday they would go over and have dinner with Charlie and Jakes dad. These moments had become precious to her. She came to realize just how close Charlie and him were. It was going to be hard on him if Billy doesn't make it. The mens laughter brought her back to present. _

"_What do you think Nessie?" Jacob looked at her with laughter in his eyes. He reached over and casually put his hand on her thigh under the table. She smiled at him. _

"_Sorry I missed it. What were you talking about." She apologized. Jake looked at her with concern. _

"_The wedding...and how Alice will probably want to plan it." _

_Across the table Charlie and Billy looked sideways at each other. Charlie cleared his throat. "Say Billy, what do you say we clear some of these dishes and get desert. _

"_Sounds good to me. Annie makes the best deserts." As they left the room Jake looked over at Nessie. He had concern written all over his face._

"_Ness whats wrong? You've been distracted all day." I looked down where I had taken his hand. The ring shown prominently. _

"_I- I just have been letting my mind wander I guess." She glanced up at him through her lashes. "Your dads cancer. I should have known he was gonna fight it, but I just feel like hes doing it for us. If he isn't going to make it I don't want his last few months being sick. I mean is it even helping? Should we move up the wedding date?" She searched his eyes hating bringing this up now but knowing that he wouldn't have dropped it gave her no choice. Jacobs expression softened and he stopped absently spinning the ring on her finger, and took her face in both his hands. _

"_Renesmee Cullen, please stop borrowing trouble. We've barely been engaged a month and your already worrying during what should be the happiest time of your life." He chuckled softly as she gently brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. "And with _your _family it will be no time before there is some sort of crisis going on." She blushed slightly and looked down. He raised her chin with his finger. "Hey, I promise, nothing, _no one_, not anything will keep me from marrying you. Whether its sooner or later. No matter the circumstances. That's a promise. Koo cloak lay." His use of his Quileute language was a advantage on his part was a good one. The smile that she gave him was enough to take his breath away. He didn't think he would ever get used to her smiles. She leaned forward pulling him towards her with her left hand on his cheek. _

_She pulled away just enough whisper, "I love you too."_

She clung to that promise now. Rose and Emmett decided to take a vacation unannounce and out of the blue, and she may not have heard them voice it out loud but she knew her parents thought something may be going on there. Rose had been distant, and avoiding the family. Planning their 'vacation' and springing it on Emmett a few days after the incident with his brother. Emmett was hesitant at first, not wanting his brother to feel like he was abandoning him again. Eventually after a few...unsucessful hunting trips together they agreed that maybe some time apart while he gets accustomed to this lifestyle might not be so bad.

"Renesmee are you even paying any attention?" Alice chirped from the front seat.

Renesmee looked at her. "Sorry Alice, just not the same without Rose here."

"Oh, shes been a party pooper lately anyway. Probably wouldn't have even come."

Renesmee let out a sigh. "Yea your probably right."

"Honey, try not to fret about it too much, Rose and Emmett do this every now and again. Its just their...thing. They were overdue for some alone time anyway." Esmee said from the front seat also.

Bella reached for Renesmees hand. "Shes right. This way there will be no distractions for your big day. This day is for you, don't let anything ruin it, OK?" She stroked her hand down her long locks and kissed her forehead.

"Ok mom, your right...today is the day I pick out my wedding dress and it will be fun. Plus I get to have you try on a bunch of bridesmaid dresses." She laughed at her moms pained expression.

She tried to control her laughter as Esmee announced their arrival at the bridal shop in Seattle. She exited the car and their banter continued into the store.

Oooo0ooo

Rose took her first full breath since they left Forks. She was so worried that, that woman, would interrupt their departure. She made her way into the house on Esmee Island. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes. Emmetts arms came around her. She could feel his tension. He was worried about her. She tried to act casual but was afraid that she had failed. Even with as long as she was alive she still couldn't fool him. It was one of the reasons she loved him. He saw her for who she really was, not the front she put on.  
>"Stop worrying, I'm fine...now that were here let's just forget everything and enjoy ourselves. I can't remember the last time we had some alone time."<p>

Emmett smiled at her but couldn't shake the feeling she was hiding something from him. Even after how long they have been toghter she is still keeping secrets. Of there was one thing he knew pestering her about it wouldnt help she would come to him when she was ready. So he pushed it aside and let her drag him tio the bedroom.

**Well there it is the first chapter. Let me know what you thought. :) Hope to have the next chapter up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The story line is my own. **_

**Thank you to Guest to my first review! :) I hope that you look into my first story if you haven't read it yet. This series definitely is easy for me to write and I enjoy it. As I hope you will, on with the story :)**

**Chapter 2 **

Rose laid on the beach enjoying the suns rays on her body. She loved the freedom they had on Esmee Island. The past few days with Emmett were amazing. They were falling in step with how they used to be. Carefree no worries about being exposed to humans, no stress about anything. Climbing the hills, swimming, sex. She chuckled to herself...lots of sex. She propped herself up on her elbows to see her husband walking out of the water towards her. He was running his hands through his hair getting out the excess water. He was so muscular and the water coming off his body added with the natural sparkle of their vampire skin...hmmm...she may have to drag him back to the bedroom. Not that there was much dragging involved. He went all to willingly.

They both lay there sated after an afternoon of fun in the bedroom. Emmett hated to ruin their post coitus glow but they had been here two weeks and it needed done. She had yet to confide in him about her secret and he wouldn't wait anymore. "Look Rose, there is something I need to talk to you about." She saw Rose turn her head so he wouldn't see her facial reactions. He turned her face back to him. "Rosie, come on you and I both know your hiding something. Now stop hiding and out with it." He gazed into her eyes as she searched his. If she could cry he would have sworn she was. He reached over to brush the hair out of her face. "You know that no matter what it is that we will work through it together, and if we can't handle it ourselves." He paused. "Well, thats what family is for."

She looked down and grabbed his hand her thumb worrying circles around the back of it. She took a deep breath and sighed. "OK, well here it is. Around the time of Renesmees abduction I received the first note. I think there was three total. She wrapped herself in the sheet and went over to her purse on the bench at the end of the bed. She pulled out the notes and showed it to him. He read them anger moving over his features. He looked up at her ready to say something. She held up her hand indicating she wasn't finished. "Then she called me."

"WHAT!?" he yelled.

"Emmettt don't start, I had it under control, but then with everything going on with Nessie. I never got to have a child of my own and well I kind of think of her like that. I mean I know shes special to all of us but she is like...like my second chance you know." She realized she had gone off on a tangent and cleared her throat. "Anyway." She crossed over to him. "After that phone call I knew that as soon as everything with renesmee was cleared up we had to get out of there. Just us, find ourselves again." She looked away from him her voice barely a whisper. " Escape before another disaster could strike you or our family. I couldn't take another one. I had to get out." There was an awkward pause and when she couldn't take it anymnore she looked up at him through her lashes.

"There she is. I knew she was in there. Just had to be patient and wait for you to come out." He pulled her down onto the bed beside him. "Rosie, look, you may act tough, indifferent at times, but I know the real Rose. Your a softie. Even to that mutt Jacob." He chuckle when she rolled her eyes and smiled. "And when Bella needed you, you were there ready to defend her to the death to protect Renesmee." 

"It wasn't entirely without an agenda." She admitted. She had always wanted a kid. Emmett nodded.

"Yes, but you would have done it regardless because your a good kindhearted woman. Who had a rough life and given an endless one. One that I must say is a gift now that I'm with you." He stretched in a macho manner and put his hands behind his head. "Yup, I'm irresistible." She laughed at him and slapped him one the chest and he grabbed her hand before she could move away. He waited until she looked at him. "I love you Rosalie, and we will get through whatever is coming together."

If she could have cry she would have. "I love you too Emmett."

oo0ooo

As they got out of the car Renesmee couldn't help but notice the jolt of excitement she felt at the prospect of finding 'the dress.' She wanted to reflect not only her but Jake and his heritage also. They walked into the store and had it all to themselves. Champagne and strawberries were brought out. Her mom even let her have a glass since it was a special occasion. Renesmee walked throught the store going through the racks. Listening to the friendly banter, and conversation of close family. She picked three that were perfect. She tried the first one on and it was nice and all but too elegant, the second was too much of a train. When she walked out in the third however. Everyone gasped and it was almost too much. She didn't know if she could turn around the looks on everyones faces told her this was the one. She turned around and looked at herself. She didn't recognize the woman in the mirror. Gone was the young girl, and before her was a grown woman about to embark on a life with the man of her dreams. She felt the tear go down her cheek. This was the dress and they all knew it. She felt her moms hands go around her slim waist.

"Baby, your all grown up. And too fast too. I may have to hurt Jacob for taking you away from me." She chuckled.

"Mom," I started.

"No, no,no don't worry about it I am OK. Its just I never though that this day would come so fast."

Just then they heard the front doorbell chime. We all looked at each other knowing that this was a closed shop. We heard the lady up front hollering at someone.

"But Miss. You cant be in here."

"Its OK I know the bride." No sooner than we heard the sentence than Leah Clearwater walked into the room.

i01. .

oo0ooo

Edward helped Parker stalk the bear. Then backed off to see how he did flying solo. It was still hard for him to get the kill. He wasn't a natural like Bella. Then again noone was as good as Bella. She was a born natural vampire. He smiled to himself. He shook his head he was supposed to be helping Parker. Damn that woman for distracting him even when she wasn't there.

Parker was behind a boulder just to the right behind the bear. He waited, patiently just like Edward told him. That was his biggest problem patience. OK, good the bear was distracted eating berries. Now was his shot. He lunged sinking his teeth right into his jugular. Fresh blood pulsed into his mouth. The bear started to fight back. Oh, crap he forgot to kill it first. The bear threw him into a tree, snapping it in half. Edward started laughing. Parker growled at him. Edward held his hands up in surrender. Parker lunged again managing to wrap his hands around the bears neck in its confusion. He snapped his neck and finished drinking his blood.

After he was finished Parker turned towards Edward. He had that stupid smirk on his face. "Don't even say it. I don't need your insults."

"I don't know what your talking about I would never insult you." Edward was trying to hold back his laughter. "I'll just tell Emmett and let him do it."

Parker lunged at Edward but he was ready he took him head on. They rolled and threw each other, knocking over trees and cracking boulders. Until they heard a familiar voice holler.

"Hey, why you having all the fun without me." Jaspers cadence drawled. As he got closer he got a puzzled look on his face. "Hey, Parker who won you or the bear?"

Edward burst out laughing. It was nice to have another brother to pick on. Parker just sighed in resignation.

"Anyway," Jasper said with a smile, " we should be heading back Alice said in a vision that Emmett was gonna call and not have long to talk and it was important."

"Lets go then." Edward said.

"Wanna race?" Parker dared.

**There it is number two. Hope you enjoyed :) I know I enjoyed writing it:p**

**The links I tried to put in are the pics of the ring and the dress that Renessmee is going to wear. I know its easier for me to visualize what they look like. Thought it would help. Let me know your thoughts :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The storyline is my own. **_

**Thank you to all those who are following and favorite/followed me as an author or my story. It is encouraging more than words can express. I was in the ER the other night, found out I have the flu and bronchitis so the updates will be coming a little quicker than they usualy will. Anyway on with the story. **

**Chapter 3**

She had been trying to figure out the ultimate plan to get back at that evil bitch. There were a few problems. She still hadn't made it back to the states. It had been almost two months. It had to be soon. Each day they didn't come back her patience worth thinner. She would have to take action if they werent back by the end of the month. That gave them 2 weeks. For now she would try to formulate a plan. She heard the name of a vampire. One said to have a major issue with the Cullen's, also one to have a connection with the Volturi. Jane in particular. She pulled out the worn folded piece of paper from her pocket. She sat down in the recliner and grabbed the phone off the charger. She unfolded the paper and dialed quickly. She put the phone to her ear and listened to it ring. There was a rustling on the other end and then a deep baritone answered.

"Yes." He said curtly.

"Is this Dean?" I studdered stupidly. He replied with a grunt. "Uh, OK I have a job for you. Its a Cullen." The rustling on the other end stopped abruptly.

"Please, continue." He said with excitement in his voice.

"Its the blond Rosalie. I may need some assistance getting her. Her husband is unusually strong...thats where you come in." As I continued to explain my plan to him he asked questions and I heard him writing notes. After a while he said nothing and then he blurts out.

"Consider it done." Then a click, and our conversation was over. I looked at the phone and smiled. If all went according to plan Rose would be mine.

Oo0ooo

We all stared with our mouths open as Leah Clearwater made her way up to me. Instinctively my mom blocked her from getting any closer.

"Leah, this is unexpected." Alice tried to diffuse the conversation. After all her and her kind were allies. Bella fought the urge to smack her. This was her babies day and noone should ruin it.

Leah stopped and shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Look Bella I know we had our disagreements but I would like to put that aside and talk to Renesmee please. I'm not here to ruin her day." She looked at Bella. Something in her eyes made her pause. She knew that her love was taken away from him imprinting on someone else and she could be jaded but something about the look in her eyes made Bella agree.

"OK, but were not far...come on guys lets go check out some bridesmaid dresses." They walked away to the front of the store talking under their breath about what she could want.

Lea looked at Nessie with small hesitant smile. Nessie stepped down from the pedestal she was standing on in front of the mirrors and sat down on the couch and motioned for Leah to join her.

"I'll be honest Leah you were the last person I expected to see today." Nessie adjusted the dress. Leah sat looking at the dress and then at her.

"You know I was planning all this at one time too. What we would name the kids, where we would live." She inhaled deeply. "But fate had another plan. Now I have to live with him married to another woman. Watching them together. All I can do is hope and pray that I imprint on someone soon so this emptiness will leave." She paused as if reliving a memory. Nessie knew what she was talking about Jake had told her Leahs story. It was awful for her but it explained why she was the way she was.

"Anyway back to the reason I'm here. I don't want to take up to much of your time." She pulled out a long rectangle box. A jewelry box. She looked at it and her eyes got misty. She handed it to me reverently. I looked at her uncertain where this was going. I opened the lid slowly. I gasped when I saw what it contained. Inside was the most beautiful Native American bracelet I had ever seen.

"Oh, Leah. Where did you get this?" I said in a whisper.

"It was my mothers...I – I thought that you could use it as your something borrowed for your wedding.

. /i/3E/9F438E8699F942A83A54E64EFB6C_h400_w267_m2_bblack_q99_p99_

"Oh Leah! Are you sure? I mean why? I-I don't understand." I was shocked by this display of kindness from a woman who was usually so...deflected to matters of the heart and love.

She smiled a sad smile. "Look Jacob is important to me...to all of the pack. I know that him and I havent always gotten along and he has had to put up with me and my attitude on more than on occasion." She cleared her throat. "Anyway I just wanted to let you know that you guys have my blessing and that I wish you the best. I would have talked to Jake but I knew that you needed something borrowed, and well your part of the family now. Part of the pack and I wanted to...well I wanted to welcome you to the family." After she was done talking I pounced on her. I squeezed her tight in an embrace.

"Thank you so much Leah. You have no idea how much that means to me." I quickly wiped my eyes. I didn't like to cry,especially in front of someone as stroong at Leah. She stood up and made to leave.

"Well, I should get going. I just want you to know that your beautiful. The dress...its perfect." Realization dawned on me.

"Oh, Leah Jake knows your thoughts what if he finds oiut about the dress! He cant...I mean...how are we gonna..."

Leah chuckled. "Relax Ness, I'll just avoid going werewolf and that should keep us good until the wedding. It should be soon right?"

Temporarily appeased I answered. "Well were hoping. Rose and Emmett should be back any day and then we can have the wedding. It just wouldn't feel right to have it without them." Leah nodded.

"Well, then see you at the wedding." She smiled at me and then left.

Esme, Alice and my mom rushed over after she left. 

"Aw that was so sweet." Esme gushed... I gave her a look that said you listened?!

"What its not like the store is very big and we tried not to listen, but..." Alice started.

"its hard not too." My mom finished. "Can we see it?" I pulled out the dream catcher bracelet. They all gasped. It was beautiful and sure to have been full of meaning to Leah. It was priceless that she thought to let me have it as my something borrowed for my wedding.

The shop keep came back and asked if everything was OK. I said yes and that this was the dress. She bagged it while I got dressed and my mom paid for it. 

"Lets go home and tell you father you found it. "

oo0oo

Rose held hands with Emmett as they got off the plane. They didn't tell anyone they were coming home...they wanted to surprise them.

They walked to baggage and Emmett brought up her mystery caller again. They had been over this a million times on the plane. They agreed not to bring it up until after the wedding and Nessie and Jake were off on their honeymoon.

"Emmett look we promised not to talk about it once we were back and I consider us being off the plane back. Now no more...I promise to let you know if I hear anything or get any notes again. And especially try not to think about it. We don't want Edward to worry about anything but Renesmee."

Emmett rolled his eyes trying to keep the mood light but in his gut he had a bad feeling about this whole situation. They turned around to go outside and call a cab when they practically ran into Alice.

"Alice what are you doing here!" Emmett said shocked. Rose eyed her suspiciously.

"She saw us coming Emmett. Which begs the question what else did you see Alice." Rose asked nervous.

Alice just looked at Rose with a anxious look on her face. "Come on we can talk in the car. Rose and emmett looked at each other. Roses' stomach feeling like it just dropped on the floor she grabber Emmetts hand and followed Alice out the door. Emmett carrying their luggage in his other hand.


	4. Chapter 4 Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The storyline is my own.

Chapter 4

After we all piled into the car I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"OK, Alice, what did you see, and don't worry about Emmett I told him everything...that you may have seen."

I didn't like the worried look that was in her eyes as she looked at us in the rearview mirror."

"I had a vision of a male vampire coming for Emmett, and then a woman was trying to kill you. It was kinda unclear as if whoever is doing it couldn't make up their mind." Alice said quickly.

"You saw their face?!" I asked excitedly. She shook her head.

"Its like she has some sort of block against me. Which tells me she is some sort of vampire with a gift I've never come across before or..." We waited for her to finish but she just left the unfinished sentence hanging in the air.

Emmett grabbed my hand to comfort me but I think it was for both of us. "Or what Alice?" Emmett asked unsure. Unsure of if she would answer or unsure if he wanted to know the answer i'm not sure. I felt bad we had such a good time on Isle Esme to come back and be thrown in the thick of this was unfair to him. I squeezed his hand in apology.

"Either that or...she is a witch. Completely aware of the supernatural world but human. And she would have to be a powerful one at that. I've been alive for a long time and was able to develop my gift. She either has been around just as long, which is unlikely unless she used a spell, or she is a descendent of an ancient line that grows in power and strength with each generation. I had this premonition a couple weeks ago and have been researching it in my free time. It kinda worked out since everyone is focusing on the wedding."

"Oh, my goodness the wedding. I completely forgot. How is Renesmee? Did she pick out a dress yet?" I asked excited and forgetting my problem.

"Oh Rose its so gorgeous! And the dresses are beautiful. She wanted to honor Jacobs …."

"Hey, guys Alice you just told us about a witch or a possible vampire with a new gift we've never seen. And you guys just switch to girl talk in a heartbeat." He paused and a slow smile appeared on his face. "If we had one." Rose rolled her eyes.

"And you think you can make cheesy jokes that arent funny." Alice said "Anyway thats all I know for now. Like I said I was doing it in between helping with the wedding."

"OK, now that we know all the info..."she looked over at Emmett, " whats going on with the wedding and what does her dress look like! Oh, I bbet she is so excited!"

"Its gorgeous and perfect and you'll never guess who showed up at the bridal shop when she was trying on dresses..." Alice paused. Rose let out a gasp.

"Who?" She asked excited with being able to be brought up to date with all the gossip.

"Leah Clearwater."

"No way! What did she want?!" As Alice and Rose gossiped and laughed about the wedding and all things girl Emmett looked out the window. He tried to join in the lightheartedness but he couldn't help the feeling of dread and anxiety that he felt about the whole situation with Rose. If there was one thing he knew for sure, he would never let anything hurt Rose.

If there was one thing that this trip had done for him was just make their relationship stronger. He didn't think it was possible after all the years they have been alive. He loved her so much more than when they first met but it hadn't dulled. Every touch felt like the first. When he looked at her his heart still swelled with love. Sometimes when she would look at him a certain way or kiss him he still felt those butterflies in his stomach. He turned to look at his wife and his stomach clenched. He knew that their love would be tested before this whole ordeal was over and he wasn't ready, he was still back at Island Esme.

Ooo00oooo

Renesmee was so excited as we all made our way home. She couldn't wait for her dad to see it. I told her that Jake was there which made her even more excited and disappointed at the same time. She wanted to see Jake but if he was there he couldn't show Edward the dress.

"Renesmee I can show him the dress its OK. Go and be with Jake." I told her.

"Thanks mom." She squeezed me in a hug as we pulled in the driveway. Before we even stopped the car Jacob was out to meet us. As soon as we were stopped she jumped out of the car and into his arms. They embraced arms wrapped tight around each other. They leaned back gazing into each others eyes and I was happy for them. I caught a familiar scent and looked to see my husband standing on the porch looking at me with fire in his eyes. I knew he wanted to go back to the house and have some 'alone' time." I chuckled and shook my head slightly. Suddenly we heard Alice screech and we all turned and looked at her ready to fight. Jake sweeping Renesmee behind him in one fluid motion. She chuckled and looked at the ground.

"Sorry. Its just I was so caught off guard and excited...Rose and Emmett are back. " Alice explained. I looked at my daughter the light in her eyes was priceless. She squeezed Jakes arms from behind. 

"You hear that Jake were getting married!" She said bouncing up and down. "Come on lets go tell your dad he will be so excited!" Jake turned around wrapping his arms around her waist and spun her in circles.

"Ok, lets go." Jake looked at me and I smiled and made a shooing motion with my hands and took off towards his car.

Jasper arrived from the woods and smiled at Alice. He ambled his way over to her.

"Nice to see you ma'm. I was beginning to think that you forgot about me. I haven't seen you too much these past couple weeks." He wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Her small framed pressed into him.

We heard Edward clear his throat an uncomfortable look crossed his features. I would appreciate you guys leaving...or possibly thinking other thoughts. Jaspers face became smug.

"Right. Sorry Edward. Alice shall we, uh, find somewhere to 'catch up' so to speak." Alice's laughter rang through the woods. I would love to but I need to go pick up Rose and Emmett. Jasper nodded in understanding something unspoken passing between them. The next second she was pulling away.

Esme laughed. "Its good to see some things never change." She turned to Edward Jasper and I. "Carlisle and I were going to go hunt would you like to come?"

"I think that Bella and I may 'catch up' ourselves." He said smiling his eyes never leaving mine. Jasper let out a groan. I looked at him and smiled. 

"Sorry Jazz." Next thing I know Edward rushed me and threw me over his shoulder a yelp escaping my lips. Then we were running through the woods. I couldn't help it laughter bubbled up my chest and out. Things were finally carefree and fun like they should be for our family. Little did I know things were about to change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The storyline is my own. **

**Crashing Reality **

Bella and Edward sat on their couch after a relaxing afternoon simply enjoying the silence. Well, as silent as it could be being a vampire. Hearing everything could be a blessing and a curse and today, it was a blessing. She was enjoying listening to the birds song and wildlife as she and Edward just sat there reading together. Edward not really reading just playing with her hair staring at her.

"You havent turned a page in like ten minutes." Bella said trying to hide a smile. Edward chuckled.

"Im a slow reader." She turned her head to look at him. Trying her best to give him a 'I don't believe you' look, but she failed and ended up grinning at him. She playfully shoved at his chest.

"You better be good or I just might have to teach you a lesson." She warned. He looked at her fire and mischief in his eyes.

"I'd like to see you try," he countered. She angled herself towards him on the couch and grabbed his collar and pulled him to her for a kiss. Edward wrapped his hands in her hair and groaned in annoyance. Bella pulled away looking at him confused.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Its Rose...and Emmett. Something important. I'll go let them in." He finished rising from the couch just as a knock sounded on their door. She could hear them now that she wasnt completely focused on Edward. Emmetts shuffling and Roses nervous pacing. She closed her book and set it on the side table, turning just as they walked in the room. One look at Rose and she knew that it wasn't good.

"Hey guys, whats going on." She asked them cautiously. Emmett and Rose looked at eachother. Rose cleared her throat and looked at them both. Edward joining her on the couch.

"I decided-" She paused, "_We _decided that we would come to you guys first because, well because you trusted me Bella when you were in trouble and I would like to return that trust." She crossed to the fireplace her back facing us. Her silhouette playing across the room. She was silent so long they were wondering if she would continue. She turned straightening herself, steeling herself against what she was about to say.

" Before this life, and the values I learned in it, I wasn't the nicest person. I was conceited and vain. I made, well, a few enemies. I was obsessed with how gorgeous I was and my parents high praise." She chuckled. "I know now how shallow I was and how valuable true love is." She smiled shyly at Emmett, who winked at her. "Anyway I've racked my brain trying to think of who could do this to me. I've only come up with a handful who are female."

"Could do what Rosealie?" Edward asked her obviously confused. She handed him the notes she recived and as Bella and Edward read them she explained about the phone calls. "Ok, so what are your thoughts?"

"Well, Alice seems to think its one of two things." Emmett began.

"Wait, Alice knows?" Bella asked. "Well,I guess that makes sense her looking into your guys future and all. Especially since we were worried and thought something was going on anyway. She would be searching your future."

"Right, so she said that it was either a vampire with a unique gift we have never seen before or...a witch." Bella chuckled, then righted herself when she realized that Rose was serious. "I know what it sounds like, but think about it. This isn't the first time we've come across something we've never heard about before." Edward and Bella looked at eachother. It was true. Until Renesmee they had never considered that someone like her could ever exist.

"Ok, so now what." Edward asked.

"Well there is only one person from my past who had ever been interested, or seemed like the type of person to be involved in the occult. Trish Devereux."

ooo00oooo

Renesmee was so excited the whole way there. She called Charlie to tell him to meet us at my dads house so we could break the news all at once. After she hung up with him she fell silent her enthusiasm waning. He adjusted himself in his seat.

"ok whats wrong?" He asked apprehensively. He didn't want anything impeding on their day.

She looked over at him sheepishly. "Ok, you need to promise not to get upset until you hear the whole story and I finish. OK?" He glanced over at her. Weighing what she could possibly have to tell him. Then nodded to her.

"Ok, so when I was getting my wedding dress today...Leah Clearwater showed up." She threw up her hands when his head whipped around and his mouth opened to say something. "Now just hear out the rest. You promised." His mouth shut silently. "She wanted to say how she was genuinely happy for us and that she wanted to welcome me to the family." Jake was pulling into the drive way. He put it in park and turned to face me, obviously at a loss for words. She rummaged around in her purse and pulled out the box. "She is letting me borrow this." She handed it over.

He knew what it was before he opened it. That was a truly genuine and kind act on Leahs part. He knew she could be bitter after what happened to her and Sam.

He looked over at Nessie. "You know how hard this was for her right? I mean she hasn't had it easy when it comes to this imprinting stuff."

"I know and I think that you need to realize that she did this for you more than me. She doesn't really know me but you and her were in a fight over me together remember." She smiled at him remembering the story. "I think she cares for you more that you think. And its more than a 'pack thing'" she said using air quotes when she said pack thing" He couldn't help but laugh because that was exactly what he was going to say. Seriously she cares for you and I think that was harder for her than you can ever realize." He nodded in agreement.

" I'll be sure to see her and thank her. It does mean a lot to have the approval of the pack. He took a deep breath you ready to tell them its time." She squealed and jumped out of the car.

He followed her to the front door and with one last look she opened it. They opened it to find Charlie and Billy in an argument over who would win the football game that afternoon. Charlie looks over and his whole face lights up.

"Hey there beautiful! Come give me a hug." She doesn't hesitate, she launches herself into his arms. He grunts on impact. Billy turns to Jake.

"Now son what is the big news that we all had to rush here to hear?" Nessie turns to look at him. He smiles at her as encouragement.

"Rose and emmett are back so we can have the wedding!" She squealed. There were congratulations and hugs all around.

"So when were you planning on having it?" Nessie looked over at Jake sheepishly.

"Well I havent ran this by Jake but I was thinking in a month or two we have everything, and fall is my favorite season. I found the dress and bridesmaid dresses today. "

"Sounds good to me." He gazes over at her, reaching for her hand. Surprising him she leans over and plants one right on his lips. Billy chuckles at his surprised expression. We then all head over to the living room to watch the game, and billy's and charlies argument continues.

Ooooo0000oooo

Dean sat on the mountain observing the Cullens. He was going to enjoy destroying their family and everything they stood for. The blond was attractive, maybe he would have a little fun with her before handing her over to that studdering idiot who called him a few weeks ago. He should be nicer she was handing him the best gift and on a silver platter. He moved to find a better vantage point and to stay downwind he didn't need them knowing he was there. A couple more days of watching and he should be able to work out a viable plan to capture the one called Emmett. He picked up his bag and went in search of a new spot.

Ooo00oooo

Rose turned to look at the mountain on a whim. The feeling of someone watching as they hunted bothering her. She turned just in time to think she saw something moving... She shook her head it couldn't be just her imagination, shes on edge from everything going on.

Emmett came up behind her and started kissing her neck...

"I miss the Island, what do you say we try to recreate it." She laughed and pushed the thoughts away and focused on Emmett.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**There it is I hope you enjoyed. Sorry so long to update. Please review, thoughts, ideas... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note

Hello all my fans I know that I haven't updated in like forever! But I am debating on whether to finish this story. I haven't received much of a response to it. Please let me know if you are enjoying or whether you would like to hang in there with me on this. Please review and let me know what ya'all think.

Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the Twilight series, the storyline is my own.

Chapter 6

From what Dean could gather there was a wedding going to happen soon so he decided instead of going with his original plan he would wait for the wedding and use it as cover. Lure her out get her that way. If there was anything he learned about observing them this week her family was everything to her, especially this Renesme. She wouldn't want to ruin the girls day. He wasn't planning on dealing with werewolves that may put a slight jam in his plans but it will work out. He may not have to take care of her mate after all. So many scenerios….this will be fun.

000oooo0000

Rose turned to Emmett after their afternoon roll around in the woods. Emmett was just pulling on his shirt she pulled him back down looking into his eyes.

"Em, promise me that whatever happens you'll look out for the family." She said softly.

"Rose, come on, you know that you come first. If I ever lost you I don't know if I could go on. A love like ours is once in a lifetime. Its my job to protect you." She placed a hand on his cheek.

"I think we both are wise enough to know that this isn't going to end well. We've not talked about it but I know we both have that feeling in our stomach." He made to say something but she raised her hand. "Listen I know that we both don't want to ruin Nessies day but I think the others should know to keep an eye out while everything is going on, not just for me but so she doesn't get hurt too."

"I think that is a great idea and with Parker, and Lucy still with our coven it increases our numbers. His eyes hungrily swept my body which was still partially uncovered from our rendezvous. "What do you say we squeeze in one more round of fun?" He asked as his shirt was stripped again. I rolled my eyes.

"You know you're irresistible," I laughed as I pulled him to me. I looked into his eyes as he was balanced above me . "I love you Emmett."

"I love you too, Rose."

O0o000oo0oo

ROSE POV

We walked up to the house listening to the others banter. It was good to be home, I forgot how much I missed my family. We hated ruining the festivities, but we needed to fill them in as much as we can before Renesmee got home with Jake from Charlies. We heard Edward calling everyone into the living room. We walked in just as everyone was sat down and situated.

"Whats going on you two," Carlisle asked us. "Esme has been going crazy these last couple days not asking. Esme nudged him on the shoulder with a smile.

"We've known you guys long enough to know when something isn't right." Esme explained.

I felt Emmetts large hands warmth cover mine as he grabbed it. I took a deep breath and looked over at him, gathering courage from his steadiness and strength. He nodded to me encouragingly. "OK, so around the time of Nessies abduction I started receiving threatening letters and phone calls from someone. The threats are vague, but they seem to think that I need to pay for something I did." I paused and listened to the breeze blowing the trees, birds chirping. Everything going on as it should be when I'm about to burden my family with my problems. It hurt to ask for help, physically hurt. I was supposed to be the strong one. I looked away trying to gather myself and convince myself that it was ok.

"What is it Rose," Esme asked fear shading her voice.

Across the room I heard shifting, and then suddenly felt a wave of peace or calm. I snapped my head to Jasper, gratefulness swarmed through me. I smiled at him. He nodded back with a smirk in his gentlemanly way.

"Alice said that it may be a vampire with a new gift or a witch." Esme gasped. "Now I have my suspicions and the way the letters were written and the phone calls its someone from when I was a human. My suspicions point me towards Trish Devereux. "

"Who is that," Bella asked.

"Royces sister."


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note.

Thank you for your recent reviews. I know it's been a while since an update. I do plan on updating soon, and finishing this story. I am so sorry for my current absence but life has been hectic. Continue your feedback it fuels my passion!


End file.
